Once Upon a Time In Feudal Japan
by DemonSaya
Summary: How a human and a great demon came to fall in love. Chapter 5 up! InutaishouIzayoi, bring tissues, it's starting to get a bit heartbreaking. Great demon and Human mating. Mild lime, non descriptive. I was trying to keep it tasteful.
1. Chapter 1: When First We Met

A Feudal Fairy Tale...

Chapter 1: When First They Met...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Once upon a time, there was a prince who was very spoiled. He was very powerful, and whenever he wanted something, he took it, and eventually, he became a powerful demon lord. I will call him Inutaishou. As a Taiyoukai, he was cruel, vain, and uncaring.

But see, this is where our story begins, because Inutaishou is about to meet someone who will change him. A human woman, who will infact, make him see many more of the faucets in life.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The great demon knelt on the ground, covered in the blood of his enemies, staring at nothing. His three swords were in their designated resting place. As he stood, he felt something curious at his side. It was, in a word, pain.

He put a hand against the wound in his side and began limping away. It would appear that he had underestimated his opponents. A mistake that would never happen again. He saw a stream and went towards it. He began to walk upstream, finding a rather large lake. He peered into the crystal clear water and saw that he was far more injured than he had first believed. His armor hung in tatters on his right side, and blood was dripping down his arm, onto the snow. He frowned deeply, going to his knees, and instinctively licking the wounds on his arm.

As he sat there, a scent began to tickle his nose. He frowned, lifting his nose into the air. Humans, several, very nearby...

A soft gasp errupted from behind him and he turned, cracking his claws, preparing to slaughter the party that had come upon him.

He froze upon laying eyes upon the human.

It was a girl.

Her hair was black as night, her eyes were big and brown, staring at him with suprise. She was no threat to him, he realized, and turned his back on her once again. "Leave this place, human." He snarled. "Or I will kill you."

Izayoi, for that was the girl's name, saw the blood on the snow and her eyes widened in suprise. "You are injured, sir!" She moved towards him, seeing that he had injuries that would have killed any human, yet, he lived. She caught sight of the pointed ears and her eyes fell to the fur mantle on his back and she realized that he was NOT human. He was a youkai.

"I SAID LEAVE!" He snarled, moving faster than her eye could see, till he was almost upon her, raising a claw to kill her. He saw no fear on her face and stopped, inches from her head. "Stupid human..." He snarled. His vision was getting blurry. He lost too much blood. He'd been fighting for so long, couldn't he just lay down and sleep, heal? He felt his strength rapidly leaving him and felt two arms go around him as he began to fall. Then, there was only darkness.

Izayoi stared down at the beautiful demons face and frowned a bit. He was weak, but he probably wouldn't die. She summoned her servants. After all, for someone so skinny, the demon was horribly heavy.

"Izayoi-sama? Should we kill it?" The servant asked, looking at the large man with an expression of fear.

"No, bring him to the palace, take him through the back way, to the shed. Make sure a bed is laid out for him, as well as some things for me to tend to his wounds." She pulled her clothes tighter around her body, fighting off the chill. "Tell no one that I have brought a demon onto the grounds, for they would not understand. He is still a living creature. I must help him."

The servants honestly thought she was crazy, but they did her bidding, while the others accompanied her back to her home. When she arrived, her head general, Setsuna no Takemaru was waiting.

"Izayoi-sama, a family to the east has issued a declaration of war against our lands." He said evenly. "You must not leave unless you are in the company of guards any longer." He fell into step slightly behind her. "My lady, perhaps if you took a husband, the neighboring kingdoms would be less eager to attack..." He glanced away, feeling distaste for even suggesting such.

Her father had only just died, leaving no son to carry on the family, so it rested upon Izayoi, and he knew that if she married, it would have to be to a prince, not a general. She was a princess, and he was below her stature.

"I will not marry someone that I do not care for." She said quietly. "Marraige, Takemaru, should be not only a way to create peace. A marraige without love, is only a contract that binds two people in peace and war. Would you be content if I married a man and our land was free of war, yet, I was treated cruelly?"

"No, my lady." He said softly. I would not be content if you married any man other than me.

Izayoi smiled softly, nodding. "I will be resting the rest of the day. I do not wish to be bothered." She said quietly, walking into her room and sliding the door closed. Upon entering, she changed from her kimono and layered several yukatta, before exiting through her window, a practice she'd become quite skilled at at a young age, much to her father's dismay. She had always enjoyed roaming the woods by herself, yet when she got older, she had set aside her mischevious ways, and become the daughter her father had always wanted. She ran through the snow, walking up to the shed. On the door was a seal to keep demons inside, as well as several around it. She used to keep her pets in here, but now, her pet was far more dangerous than any wolf or young bear.

She entered and saw the demon's eyes were open once again. She knelt, picking up some cotton, then she looked at him. He had distrust in his eyes and anger, a great deal of anger. She didn't care. She had nursed many creatures back to health, this would be no different. "If you don't want me to strip you, I think you should remove your top yourself."

"What are you doing?" He growled. "Where am I?"

"You are at my home."

"Kinda live poorly, don't you..." He sneered at her. "I don't need your help, bitch, and I certainly don't want it. Let me out of here."

She took a deep, calming breath. "I believe a servant is bringing you some food. I hope rice and fish will be okay." She looked at him out of the corner of her eyes. True, the demon was beautiful, but he was as cold as the snow she'd brought him from.

He looked at her carefully. She was bundled for warmth, her eyes however seemed to be warm enough for her and eight other people. Her hair looked like silk and was long, longer than his own, her skin was pale, looking soft. Easily ripped to shreds.

She saw he didn't move to do as she requested, so she shrugged, tugging open his haori and yukata. She saw the irritation on the demon's face and looked at his bright golden eyes. There was confusion in them and she could see that he was in pain. She unrolled another cloth, revealing her tools. She frequently sewed a wounded animal before and this was no different. Even if the animal was slender, muscular, and about the most beautiful creature she'd ever seen in her life. She knelt by his side, picking up her cloth, gently cleaning the wounds on his side.

One was far worse than the others. It looked red and oozed puss. She frowned slightly. "I will have to disinfect this and sew it closed." She said evenly. She picked up some sake that was on the floor and poured it over the wound.

He hissed in pain, forcing himself to remain still. He glared at her as she picked up a needle and thread. "Why are you doing this?" He snarled.

She looked at him, her face calm. "Because it's what I do." She said simply. She gave him a look that was mildly worried. "I enjoy helping the wounded. Usually, however, the wounded I take care of are, infact, animals not demons." She frowned. "This will hurt." She said, threading the needle, and pinching the wound closed to stitch it shut. Deftly she began closing the ugly wound.

He made no noise. He watched the girl work, his eyes narrow. Why should she help him? He would have killed her had he not lost so much blood. He saw a compassion on her face and frowned deeply. He watched her complete the stitches and she leaned close, biting the thread in half. He continued to watch her as she washed the blood off of his chest, then she moved to his face. She seemed fascinated with him. He could feel her eyes looking at every inch of exposed skin. "Why are you staring at me?"

She looked at his face, smiling. "I have never seen anything like you. You are quite beautiful." She said going back to what she was doing.

He bristled slightly, feeling her nudge his ego. He looked away, ignoring her.

She finished tending to him and straightened, wiping her forhead. The servants entered, leaving the tray beside the demon, then they left. She looked at him, seeing a peculiar look on his face as he peered at the food that had been left for him. "You should eat." She said, standing, and smiling. "You'll heal faster."

He looked at her in suprise, then frowned deeply. "Why are you helping me?" He asked gruffly, not letting her know that the unexpected kindness had touched him in a place he refused to believe existed.

She looked at him in suprise. "I need a reason to help a living creature?" She asked quietly, her eyes wide, innocent.

He paused. "I would have your name." He said evenly.

She smiled, nodding. "My name is Izayoi." She said, bowing to him. "I am the lady of the manor."

He started. A princess? A princess had done dirty work herself? Had tended his wounds with care, and tenderness. He stared at her. She was an odd one, this princess. He looked away from her.

"What manner of demon are you, sir?" She asked, walking towards the window and pearing out into the darkness. She could feel his eyes on her.

He remained silent, not speaking to her. She needn't know what he was. It was none of her business. He looked at the far wall of the small shed and frowned.

She shook her head, realizing he had no intention of answering her and a small smile turned up the corner of her lips. "Are all demons as stubborn as you?" She asked quietly, tilting her head to the side and looking at him. "I should return to the main house. I shall return to check on you tomorrow." She said, walking towards the door.

"Don't bother."

"It isn't one." She said softly.

He looked at her in suprise and saw a faint smile on her face. What? She looked at him and he found himself captivated for the first time in his life. Captivated. By a human. Here he was, Great Demon of the West, and he found he was unable to stand up to this small human woman. He watched her leave and forced himself into a sitting position.

He had to leave. He heard movement outside and struggled to move. Suddenly, the door burst open and he was staring at a boy. His son. He looked at the boy and saw disdain on his face. "Father." The boy said evenly.

Inutaisho fought to stand, finding it difficult. Pain was something new to him. "Sesshoumaru, let us leave this place." He said, walking out into the snow. He heard a commotion from inside the manor and knew they had been discovered. He snarled, feeling his form snapping and popping, changing into that of a dog. He towered above the soldiers coming out to fight, and his eyes caught sight of the woman who'd helped him.

She saw a strange calm in her eyes. "You intend to leave?"

He didn't respond, glaring down at the measely humans.

Sesshoumaru raised a claw, glaring at the mortal trash. "Father, leave, I will take care of this..."

"No, Sesshoumaru, you will not." He looked at his son, his face dark. "I owe a life debt." He said evenly, looking at the humans as the arrows tightened in their bows.

"STOP!" Izayoi shouted to the men. She rushed to the front, her face calm. "They have done nothing, and you will not touch them!" She commanded the men with the bearing of a leader, and knew they would listen to her.

Takemaru looked at her in confusion. "Izayoi-sama?"

She glanced back at the demons, her eyes meeting the red and blue of the one she'd saved. "Go."

The demon hesitated.

She saw the hesitation in his eyes and shook her head. "GO!"

Inutaishou looked at his son and nodded, and they both disappeared. He looked over his shoulder, seeing Izayoi with a tear on her face. He returned his eyes to the front of him. He could feel his stitches pulling and stopped running, slowing to a walk.

"Father?"

The demon snarled putting his hand to his side. "Stupid humans..." He snarled. He glared back at the manor, feeling uncertain emotions running through him. Why had that stupid woman saved his life? He was a demon, and a conqueror at that. He had no need for his life to be saved by the likes of her. And yet, he was relieved that Sesshoumaru had not arrived sooner, when the woman was assisting.

Because if he felt contempt for humans, than his son must have felt twice as much.

He suddenly remembered the tear on her face and frowned deeply. "Go on without me. I shall follow at a slower pace. I have yet to heal completely from my last battle."

When his son was gone, he sat down in the snow, leaning against a tree. He had never met anyone with so little mortal fear in his life. She had taken him in, fed him, bathed him, sewed his wounds shut. He reverted to his humanoid appearance and glanced back towards the manor. He could smell her scent and walked slowly back towards it, till he could hear the words being spoken.

"My lady! You're hands are like ice! You're ill!"

"No, Takemaru, I am not."

He felt a strange throb in his chest. Was she in fact truely ill? He inhaled, and frowned. He turned, disappearing.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Izayoi lay in bed, her body trembling, sweat beading on her forhead, her hands cold and clammy. She had been sick for two days and it only appeared to be getting worse. The hand that had stitched closed the pussing demon wound looked decaying, and she had a nagging suspicion that she would die soon.

Late that night, while she lie awake with fever, she sensed a presence in her room. "Come out." She said softly. "I know you're here, sir."

Inutaishou stepped from the shadows. "You are ill?" He looked away, trying to look disinterested.

"I am dying, sir. I did not know that the puss from that wound of yours was toxic to humans." She said, looking at his lovely face. His armor had been repaired, and he appeared to be in good health also. "You look well." She smiled. "I succeeded in my task."

He turned towards her in suprise. "Why do you find such pleasure in helping those that are injured?" He asked, scowling a bit. Her scent was filled with death, and he knew the time was approaching for him to repay his life debt. Why should he care what happened to this stupid human woman?

She smiled. "It makes me feel good, knowing that I can do something for someone that they can't do themself..." She began coughing fiercely, blood leaving her mouth to partially coat her hand. "I'm glad you're here." She said softly. She ran her eyes over him, a small smile tilting up the corners of her mouth. "It is a privelage to die in the presence of such beauty."

He silently knelt beside her, taking the decaying hand in his. "You will not be dying this night." He said evenly. He pulled a small knife from his sleeve, dragging it across his palm. "I was exposed to the venom and survived. My body has antibodies." He explained, lifting her hand and carefully slicing it as well. He wrapped his hand around hers and saw the suprise on her face.

"Why?" She asked softly.

He looked away. He didn't respond, simply let his blood wash through her veins. As he watched, her hand returned to a normal shade, her skin becoming the soft flesh color. He rested the back of his hand and felt her temperature was down and pulled his hand away. The small shallow wound on her's had closed, as had his own.

She looked up at him and tilted her head to the side. "Thank you..." She said softly. "But why did you save me?"

He stood slowly, walking towards her window. "I do not like being in the debt of others."

She stood, walking toward him. "I would have your name before you leave me again." She said softly.

He glanced back at her, then returned his eyes to the blanket of white outside. "Inutaishou." He said softly.

She smiled, the put her arms around him. "Thank you, Inutaishou-sama." She said softly.

He froze, feeling her warmth against him. He remained still till she released him.

Humans were strange.

He didn't care anymore. He left her quickly.

He was gone in less than a moment. She had just blinked and he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2: Actions that Bind

Once Upon A Time...

Chapter 2: Actions that Bind

By: DemonSaya

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It would be almost a year before she would see the demon again.

Her home had been holding it's own against the neighboring lord, and though small, they were winning the war.

However, heavy casualties made each passing day more and more difficult. The girl was only 17, and she had no real savy when it came to fighting. She didn't understand how intricate the art of war was until one day, as she led her warriors to what she hoped would be another victory, they were attacked by demons.

The location where the other army was supposed to be was a swarm. Izayoi sensed these demons were not like the demon she had saved. These were evil, and were hired by their enemies to wipe her small army out. As the army charged, she took a shuddering breath and wondered idly why she had the stupid idea to join them.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Inutaishou paused. A familiar scent tickled his sensitive nose and he looked towards his son. "I smell blood." He said evenly. "I am going to see, you will wait here." He turned his back to Sesshoumaru and paused when he heard his son speak.

"Father!" He snapped. "They're only humans!"

The demon paused, sniffing a bit more. It was more than just humans. She was there. The woman who had saved him. The woman he too had saved. His debt was repaid, yet..."Indeed, but I am going, or will you try to stop me."

Sesshoumaru moved to do so and was shocked when a hand hit him hard across the face. He looked at his father, who wasn't looking at him. He had never seen his father so...obsessed. And with humans of all creatures. "You are a fool, father!"

"Perhaps..." He began walking towards the battle, then his footsteps quickened till he was running at a dead sprint. He reached the top of the cliff and saw the demons attacking the human fighters. Izayoi was in fact in their midsts, no longer on her horse, she was thrust behind a man who wore the armor of a general. He saw the fear on her face and snarled, raising his hand to a sword at his waist. "Tetsusaiga..." He said quietly. He drew the sword and watched as it grew in size, till it resembled the fang he'd used for it's construction. He raised the sword with one hand, glaring at the demons.

Izayoi saw light above them and watched as the demons in their way were disintegrated. When they were gone, a human army approached, taking their place. She raised her face for the source of the light and saw a familiar form standing on the cliff. "Inutaishou-sama..." She whispered, her eyes widening. He was still beautiful, ageless in a way she would never be. As she watched, he lept gracefully from the cliff, landing in front of the oncoming army. His back remained to her and she stared at his broad shoulders, covered with the mantle.

Takemaru looked back and saw suprise on her face and frowned deeply. The creature that had just wiped out the demon army seemed sinister to him and wondered what his connection to Izayoi was, or if, in fact, she was just suprised by such a show of raw power. He felt a twinge of jealousy. The princess had never worn such a relieved expression in his presence, but in the presence of this...THING?

The demon sheathed Tetsusaiga and reached upwards, touching a sword he rarely drew. He held the sword above his head and felt the dark power surrounding the sword. 'Kill them all, all these worthless humans...' The voice was whispered to him. "Shut up." He said softly to the sword. He brought the sword down, sending the soldiers flying back, most of them dying on impact. He saw the fear on the others faces and his eyes narrowed. "Run you fools." He told them as they began charging him. He lifted the sword again, running towards them with the grace and agility that came to him naturally. He swung in a wide arc, sending more of them to their deaths.

He found the lord leading them and grabbed him off his horse as the other mortals began their pointless fight. He lifted the human by his head, staring at him. "Leave Izayoi alone." He said evenly.

"She's infringing on my land. My generals tell me such!"

"Perhaps...you should go see for yourself." He hissed softly. "But understand this...if you do not end this war, I will squeeze your head until it pops and your brains are a part of the earth once again." He paused, wearing an expression of disdain. "And I do so hate getting human gore on myself."

The lord swallowed and when he was dropped, he mounted his horse. "RETREAT!" He ordered.

Inutaishou watched with an almost amused expression as the mortals fled in fear for their mortal bodies. He snorted, turning back towards the army who's ass he'd just saved. Izayoi stood in front of the soldiers, wearing an expression of shock on her face. He bowed formally, and would have went back to where he'd left his son lying, but a command shocked him.

"Kill the mononoke!"

It was not a female voice issuing the order. It was a male. The demon turned around, arching an eyebrow. "I am not amused." He said evenly. He watched the humans move to attack him and scowled.

"You shall not!"

His eyes went to the woman whose soft, gentle voice rose in anger. "I do not need your protection, Izayoi." He said evenly.

The humans froze, uncertain of what to do. Their general had ordered them to kill him, and their princess had ordered them not to.

Takemaru froze. The demon had adressed the princess by her name. No honorary, nothing, just her name. He looked at the princess and saw her clutching her bossom and walking towards the demon. "Izayoi-sama...?" He asked, feeling faint.

She bowed to the demon. "Thank you, Inutaishou-sama." She said softly. "We are in your debt."

He saw a faint smile on her face and frowned. He lowered his voice, these words were met for only her. "You...remember where first we met."

She looked at him in suprise. "Yes."

He gave her a meaningful look. "Tonight, when the moon touches the water, I will be there." He said evenly.

She looked at him in shock. In the blink of an eye, he was gone again, and she wondered idly if she hadn't just imagined him. She turned back to her army and saw the looks on the faces of her soldiers. Her voice rose to chastize them. "What were you thinking! Attacking someone who just saved all of our lives! You all should be ashamed!" Her eyes went to Takemaru, who looked very angry and upset. "Demon or not, we are in his debt."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Takemaru watched the princess with a peculiar expression. "My lady, Hiroshi from the neighboring kingdom sends his regards and begs for his forgiveness. He is offering his son to you as a husband." The general looked away, scowling a bit.

"I shall not marry the son of the man who I just fought a war with." She said cooly. She was disappointed in her childhood friend for attempting to kill the demon that saved them.

"My lady, forgive my insolence on the battlefield today..." He said evenly. "You are correct, we are in that demon's debt, but there is nothing we can give him. Please do not remain angered with me, Izayoi-sama..."

She sighed, looking at him. "Takemaru, he is not evil, inspite of him being a demon." She saw the confusion on his face and remembered he did not know of the demon's brief stay at the manor almost a year prior. She looked at her hands, remembering when he took her hand in his, saving her life, mixing their blood.

"H-he called you...Izayoi, not Izayoi-sama..." He said quietly. He silently begged her to tell him it wasn't true. She couldn't be that close to a demon...

She lowered her gaze. "I saved him almost a year ago." She said quietly. "He, in return, saved me from the disease from the youkai venom." She looked at her companion, her face serious. "When someone saves the life of another, it creates a special bond between the two people."

"I have saved you before." He said so softly, she didn't hear him. As he watched, the woman stood, walking from the room. "Izayoi-sama..." He said softly. "Sleep well."

She smiled a bit, not telling him she had no intention of sleeping. She wrapped another layer around herself to ward off the impending chill and left through her window. Slowly, her footsteps carried her down a familiar path. How many times had her feet carried her down this path? She reached the water and watched the steam rise from the top. She leaned forward, touching the glassy surface. How many moons since she met him? Since she took him in, dressed his wounds?

A fond smile played at the corner of her mouth. He had been surly and rude then, his gold eyes cold, with none of the heat they'd displayed this time, during the battle.

She felt him approach from behind and turned, looking up at the great demon as he knelt beside her, his eyes upon the glassy water. She blushed, looking down. "You wished to speak with me?"

"No." He said honestly. He continued to sit beside her, smelling her scent, his eyes warming. "I do not wish to speak."

She looked at him, perplexed and gasped in suprise when his arm went around her shoulders, pulling her head onto his shoulder. "Sir-"

"Be quiet." He ordered.

She flustered at the indignity. "How dare you order me about! I am a princess!"

"The titles of humans mean little." He said evenly, still not looking at her face. He could only take her assailing a few senses at a time. His control was brittle, and was broken easily.

She blushed, shoving him as hard as she could. She backed away from him, anger filling her. She was a tolerant person, but no one would say such things to her. "Who do you think you are to speak to me in such a way!"

"Do not get high and mighty with me, my lady." He said evenly. He looked towards her, his eyes flashing. "I have a short temper."

"Just because you saved my army-"

"And you, I might add." He arched an eyebrow. He watched as her full lips snapped shut and felt a curious feeling. "I am a Taiyoukai, Izayoi." He said evenly. "I have taken interest in you, as well as your well being. So do us both a favor. Sit."

She blushed, looking away. "I do not wish to."

"Then do as you wish." He shifted into a more comfortable position and contemplated the water for a bit. He could feel her eyes on her and knew it was only a matter of time before he bent her to his will.

Izayoi sighed, shaking her head, and finally sitting on the grass. "You asked me to come here for a reason, my lord?" She asked formally, staring into the water. "Perhaps to collect payment on the debt now owed to you."

He froze, staring at her. He snarled. "Are you doing this to vex me?" He asked in irritation. He rose to his feet, beginning to pace in frustration. "I do what I want, and if-yes if-I choose, I collect payment. I do not make these decisions whimsically as humans do." He snarled, pent up frustration seeking an outlet. "Did you ever consider I may have not ASKED you to come here at all, in fact, I don't recall making any such request."

She stared at him in suprise. "But you said-"

He spun towards her. "I merely told you I would be here." He said evenly. As he looked at her face he watched realization dawn upon it and she looked down. He couldn't see her beautiful eyes, for they were hidden behind thick black bangs. A tear wound down her cheek and he felt a strange tug in his chest.

The woman rose and nodded. "Very well then, I am returning to the palace. If you do not need me here, then-" She felt two gentle hands cup her face. She lifted her eyes and met the firey gold orbs that graced his perfect face. His thumbs brushed the tears away.

"Woman, you are infuriating..." He said softly. He searched her face and saw a strange sadness there. "Why do you look so sad, princess?"

She looked down. "Because, my lord, you have made me so." She admitted softly. She felt soft lips on her forhead and looked up at him in suprise. Her heart beat quickly in her chest. "Why did you tell me you would be here if you did not wish to speak to me?"

He looked at her, his eyes changing slightly. He smiled faintly. "Izayoi..." He said softly, enjoying the taste of her name on his tounge. "Now and then, every man wants the companionship of a lovely woman." He said softly.

She felt the ugly blush color her cheeks and tried to look away, but her face was quite caught between the demon's large hands. His eyes held a strange look, one that she struggled to pull her eyes away from. She bit her lip, uncertain of what to say. "My lord-"

He had enough of this talking. He leaned down, pressing his lips lightly to hers. He felt her jump and felt a small twinge of pleasure. He moved his arms to her shoulders, pulling her softness against him. She gasped against his mouth and he smiled slightly.

Izayoi quickly turned her face away from the gentle kiss. She put her fingers to her lips and pulled away fully. Never before had lips touched hers. She looked away, uncertain once again of the demon's intentions. "Inutaishou-sama..." She said softly. "I must ask you not to kiss me."

He caught her chin. His eyes searched hers, seeing fear in them, uncertainty. He looked at her face, feeling an odd emptiness. He released her, pushing her away from him. "Return to your home, Izayoi..." He said, turning away from her. He would not look at her again. He felt a hand touch him and flinched. "GO!" He snarled.

She jumped. His mood had completely flip-flopped. She opened her mouth to speak, but she sensed the futility in apologizing. "My lord..." She said softly. "I am sorry." She turned and fled, feeling a strange ache in her heart as she arrived at the palace.

Takemaru was waiting for her. "My lady, where have you been!" He asked, infuriated that she would disappear in such a manner. "It is night and demons are roaming, you know this!"

She swept past him, her hands trembling. "Where I was is none of your concern." She snapped, walking into her room and slamming the door shut. She flung herself onto her bed and began to cry.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Inutaishou walked several steps ahead of his son, feeling the eyes on his back. "What is it, Sesshoumaru?" He asked impatiently.

"Perhaps I should ask you, father?" Sesshoumaru walked stoically behind the demon before him.

The demon stopped, glaring at his son. "Mind your tone, boy." He snarled. "You are entirely to young to try to patronize me." He continued walking. He looked towards his son. "You are old enough to travel on your own, however." He said evenly. "Go."

The young demon stared at his father in shock. "What?"

"You are to follow me no longer. Get out of my sight." He said evenly. He heard his son leaving him, a hesitation in his step. When the boy was gone, he felt something strange on his cheeks. He raised a hand, feeling moisture. 'What is this?' He wondered, looking at the clear liquid on his hand.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

AN: So, gimme imput, what do you all think of Daddy. A note about the name I chose for him 'Inutaishou': For those of you who've seen the third movie you never actually see his name, they always call him 'mononoke', 'anata', 'm'lord', or 'The dog General'. Well, if you watch the series, they call him "Inutaishou", or Dog Lord, so I settled for that. Hell, he named one son "The killing pill" (Sesshoumaru) and the other "Fierce dog" (Inuyasha). Oh, and I know he seemed to 'care' for humans, otherwise he wouldn't have mated with one, but if you watch the third movie, he kills ALOT trying to save Izayoi. I don't think he so much has a soft spot for humans as for HER.


	3. Chapter 3: For Love or Necessity

Once Upon a Time...

By: DemonSaya

Chapter 3: For Love or Necessity

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Izayoi sat in the main room of her home, looking around at the suitors who had come to call. There were many. All were quite handsome, well spoken. Fake.

She sipped her tea, sighing heavily. She lifted her hand to her mouth, hiding a yawn from the gentlemen that spoke of all the things that could be done with the lands she owned. None of them spoke of caring about her. Just her land.

Takemaru watched the princess, who seemed especially disinterested in these suitors. Perhaps it would be best if he had them leave and sent his lady to rest. Her eyes had seemed lifeless for weeks, and he feared that perhaps the demon's payment had been something that she had not wished to give.

Izayoi felt the generals eyes on her and looked towards him. There was a great deal of emotion in his eyes and she gave a small smile. Poor Takemaru. She returned her eyes to the floor. He looked upon her like one should look upon divinity. She was no goddess. She was human. Her heart clenched and she slowly stood. She spoke softly to a servant, who nodded. "When these men are done rambling about their plans, which have nothing to do with me, send them to their rooms." She began to walk out of the room.

"My lady, your guests-" Takemaru began.

She looked at him, silencing him. "They care only for my lands. They will stay in guest rooms for the evening. I wish to be alone right now. I am going for a walk." She said.

He looked at the ground. "My lady, the demon, how are we supposed to pay it back?"

Izayoi flinched at the mention of the taiyoukai and memories of their last encounter filled her mind.

'Every man sometimes wants the companionship of a lovely woman.'

She shook her head. "He has not returned, so I do not know. Upon his return I shall." She said quietly, then wrapped several layers around herself to ward off the rapidly approaching cold. The first snow would soon fall.

Takemaru bowed as she left, then straightened, watching her back. He watched her step out onto the grass and wanted to insist that she have a guard with her, but he knew she would simply order them to leave. He sighed heavily.

Izayoi walked around the grounds of her manor, then lifted her eyes to the full moon. She felt a tear wind down her face and quickly wiped it away. There was no reason to cry. She should be relieved the demon had never returned to the spring. She had gone there, night after night, wishing to speak to him, but he'd never arrived. She looked at the ground and sighed heavily. She turned to head back into the house when she heard something that caused the hair on the back of her neck to stand on end.

It was a howl. A pained sound, as though the creature had a wound to the heart. She clutched her breast and ran towards the doors. She ran out into the snow and towards the hot spring. Upon reaching the clearing, she saw a large dog sitting there. She approached slowly, and touched it's soft fur.

It looked at her and she recognized him instantly. "My lord..." She whispered.

As she watched, the dog disappeared, leaving the man, gold eyes staring at her, wearing an amazed expression. "Izayoi..." He whispered, wrapping her in a tight embrace. He pressed his face into her shoulder, lifting her off the ground.

She gasped in suprise as her feet left the ground. She searched his face and saw the pain in his eyes rapidly disappearing, replaced with something else. She felt him spin her in the air and then the ground met her feet once again. She stared up at him and felt the emptiness in her chest being filled. It couldn't be, could it? Had she fallen in love with this strange creature?

His eyes smiled down at her, his hands moving to her shoulders. "I was worried you wouldn't come." He said quietly.

She blushed, lowering her eyes. "I...I wasn't sure it was you." She admitted. "Yet...I knew it couldn't be anyone else." She couldn't look at those achingly beautiful gold eyes or she'd loose herself to them. Gentle fingers caressed her neck and she shifted slightly. If her suitors knew she'd run off and met with a demon, they'd probably kill her. Yet, knowing this, she didn't wish to leave.

He inhaled her scent, pulling her against his chest. "I...have missed you." He admitted, stroking her soft black hair. Her eyes slowly returned to his and he leaned down, putting the question in his eyes. When had be hesitated before meeting her? He was spoiled, he always got exactly what he wanted, and right now, all he wanted was her.

She saw the request in his eyes and closed hers, lifting her face.

At her silent approval, he sealed her lips with his, feeling the texture of her lips once again. He felt strange as he kissed her, like a whole inside him was being filled. He tightened his grip on her, pulling her flush against him. He released her lips. "Izayoi..." He said softly. He wanted her to be his. Completely.

She backed a step away from him. She was trembling from head to toe. She took a deep shuddering breath and lowered her eyes. "My lord-" She began softly. His finger stopped the words from tumbling from her lips.

"I want you." He said simply.

She stared at him in suprise. His bluntness would have offended her but there was something in his eyes that was calming, almost maddeningly so. "My lord, I am supposed to be at my home right now, picking..." She didn't know how to tell him. "I'm supposed to be picking the man who is to become my husband." She said softly.

He froze, staring at her. The young woman had suitors at her home. "Then why did you come to me?" He asked softly.

"The debt-"

He held up a hand. "There is no debt." He said evenly. "For if it were to be paid as I would wish, you would not be able to get a husband." He straightened, attempting to regain some of his dignity, then he looked at her. "When you realize..." He said softly. "That you want me more than any of those humans, come here." He reached into his yukata. "Use this, I will come to you." He promised, putting the small whistle around her neck. He caressed her face gently. "Go home, Izayoi." He said softly. "Then look at what those suitors are offering you. I may not be able to bring you wealth, but I can give you something none of them can." He turned from her, and began walking into the forest.

"My lord..." She paused. "I..." She searched for the words, then looked down uncertainty filling her. She loved him, but she knew her home would never welcome a demon into their midsts, especially one so powerful as him.

He paused, glancing back at her. "Take your time." He said softly. "I'm not going anywhere." He lowered his gaze and walked away, disappearing into the woods.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It was sunrise when the princess returned to the palace. Takemaru waited outside the front gate, preparing a search party. When she appeared from the treeline, the general relaxed, moving towards her swiftly. She looked exhausted, her hair was mildly disheveled. Yet, there was a look of determination on her face. "Takemaru, send a maid to my room and see to it that my suitors are assembled in the main room in an hour." She said, then disappeared inside.

Takemaru followed her, his face serious. "Have you selected one?"

"In a manner of speaking." She said, then closed the door to her room. She prepared her own bath, and washed her skin carefully. She heard the maid enter and exited the tub, wrapping a cloth around herself. She walked into her room and saw Takemaru standing there. She turned red. "You should not enter a lady's room without nocking, Takemaru!"

He knelt. "The maids are all busy. May I offer my assistance?"

She stiffened. "No, Takemaru. I shall make myself presentable." She said evenly. "You may leave."

He slowly rose. He began to leave, only pausing at the door. "My lady...I hope you make an educated decision. Wealth can only give you so much. Your people love you and wish to see you happy."

She froze, looking at the general's back. Her expression softened a bit. "I know, Takemaru, and do not worry. I fully plan on making an educated decision."

He nodded, then disappeared. The door slid closed softly.

She took a deep breath, quickly dressing, then brushing out her long hair. She walked towards the door and sensed a presence in her room. She turned and saw a hint of silver in the corner. "My lord?" She asked softly.

He remained silenta moment, then walked towards the window. "Your general is right. Make an educated decision." He said softly. "But do not make it lightly either."

She looked at him, her face serious. "How long have you been here?"

"Awhile."

"My lord..." She said sternly.

He glanced towards her. "I wish you to be happy, Izayoi. Even if the happiness does not include me. I would not hurt you. I may want you, but I can control myself. I said I would wait till you came to me, and I will keep my word." He said softly. "Weigh all your options, my lady." His eyes softened.

"My lord..." She began. "Matters of the heart are matters I have always taken very seriously." She said evenly. She turned, and left, walking out the door.

He gave a small smile, then left through her open window.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The gentlemen all stood when Izayoi entered the room. She took a deep breath, sinking to her knees, arranging her kimono around herself. When they were all seated, she began. "Good sirs, you all do me honor by coming here, seaking my hand in marraige. However, over the past several evenings, I noticed something. You did not speak of anything besides plans for my lands." She said softly. "Why did you all come here?"

They all looked between each other. "Why to wed you, my lady."

She tilted her head gracefully. "Why me? There are other equally beautiful princesses in this province." She saw some of them squirming and gave a small half-smile. "Ah, but most of their fathers are still living, and would expect you to take their daughters from them..." She laughed softly. "Did you all think that I was so desperate to wed that I would just ignore the facts? Almost all of you are first sons, or remaining sons. In a word, heirs. Meaning that you would expect me to take your names, and then you think you would own my land as well."

They glanced towards each other.

Takemaru looked at her in stunned silence. He had not realized that she had done so much research prior to searching for a husband. As he watched, the girl before him, she turned into a woman, without his knowledge. A woman that was obviously far beyond his reach now.

"All of you came here to indeed wed me, however, you did now want me. You wanted my land. You have nothing to give me." She saw the shock on everyone's faces and arched her fine eyebrow. "It would appear that you all have forgotten. I have run my home for nearing three years, since I was 15. I am no fool." She rose to stand, and heard all the men scramble to their feet. "Leave this place." She said evenly. "I shall wed none of you."

Takemaru stared at her in shock. She looked every inch the regal princess, no longer the awkward tomboy with an affinity for wounded animals as she had been before her father died. He watched as she left the room, and looked around the room, seeing the stunned looks on the men's faces. Why had she turned them all away. Surely one of them was-

He froze. Last night, she'd been gone till sunrise. Had she seen the demon? Was this the demon's price for their lives! He went after the princess and saw her paused at the doorway to her room. "Izayoi-sama..." He said quietly.

She turned towards him. "Yes, Takemaru."

"Did you see it last night?" He asked. "Did the demon come to you with it's price?"

She was silent for a long moment. "No." She finally said. "Yes, I saw him, I went to him to learn his price. He said...there was no debt." She looked towards Takemaru. She touched the door taking a deep breath. "I do not doubt they haven't given up their fight yet. Put the guards on full alert. I suspect they might attempt an attack." She said quietly.

"We cannot possibly fight off so many armies all at once by ourselves!"

She paused. "We are not alone, Takemaru." She said evenly.

He looked at her. "You don't mean...That mononoke is here!"

She shook her head. "No, I don't believe he is. However, if we are attacked, I believe he will come." She saw the irritation on his face and smiled a small bit. "Takemaru, it does not suit you to be so jealous." She slid the door open, glancing at her friend a final time. "Remember what I said. Do not attack him if he saves us. Even if he does not plan on collecting, we are still in his debt and should act accordingly."

Takemaru nodded shortly.

She smiled, walking back into her room. She slid the door closed, holding her hand to her chest. He had said to use the whistle if she was ready. What if...what if she just wanted to see him? Speak to him?

She walked towards the window and looked up into the sky. There were clouds covering the moon tonight. She closed her eyes, lifting her face to the icy breeze. It would snow tonight, she thought, eyes searching through the darkness for a hint of gold, or a strand of silver. Yet, there was none.

She dropped to her knees, wishing that he would come to her, hold her, at least for a little while.

A hand softly touched her shoulder and she looked back, hope filling her, but it was just Takemaru.

He froze. There were tears on the princesses face. He knelt beside her, carefully wiping them away. "My lady, I just wanted to tell you that I have carried out your orders..."

She smiled. "Thank you, Takemaru. You are a dear friend."

He looked at the ground. "If I may, Iyazoi-sama..." He began, hoping, praying that she would not say what he know she would. "I know you do not wish to marry out of necessity, then, would it be possible...for you to be my lady?" He asked softly, lifting his eyes to hers.

She looked at him, her eyes sad. "Oh, Takemaru..." She said softly. "It is very sweet of you, and I'm sure you would make a fine husband...yet..." She looked at the floor, a tear rolling down her face. "I cannot. I care for you, Takemaru, but I do not love you." She smiled sadly.

He stared at her in shock. He had suspected she would reject you, but he always imagined it would be for his station. Now he understood. All he would ever be in her eyes was a childhood friend. "I-I understand..." He said quietly. He stood, preparing to leave. "My lady, if the mononoke does arrive, what SHOULD we do with it, if you do not wish it killed?"

She looked at the ground. Her finger traced an idle pattern upon the wood. "Do what he requests." She said simply. She lifted her face. "He is a lord as well, Takemaru, and he should be treated well. He has taken it upon himself to assist in protecting my home, my people, the least we could do is treat him with respect."

He bowed formally to her, leaving her alone in her room.

Izayoi slowly rose to her feet, then reached inside of her kimono, pulling the small whistle out. She held it in the palm of her hand, staring at it.

'When you realize...That you want me more than any of those humans, come here. Use this, I will come to you.'

She wrapped it tightly in her hand, her knees trembling slightly. She sat upon her bed, feeling a small ache in her heart. She had always sworn she would not marry someone she cared for, that she would not marry without love, but...She shuddered, embracing herself tightly. How could he have known?

Those few light touches he'd given her had weakened her resolve greatly. Those breif caresses proved he had experience with touching a woman. He knew how to make her want him, and that almost frightened her. She was a woman, not weak, but still subject to the needs that every woman felt.

'I want you.'

She shook her head, trying to push his voice from it. She didn't want him to want her! She wanted him to-

She froze, staring at the whistle. She wanted him to love her. Because she loved him. She put her hands to her face, beginning to cry into them softly. She flung herself onto her bed, curling into a fetal ball. There could never be a happy ending for them. He was a demon, feared greatly by all humans, and she was a human, considered merely cattle by most demons. Any offspring would undoubtedly be rejected by both.

Surely he-

A rumble shook the palace and she felt her tears stop almost instantly. She jumped off the bed and ran from the room. It appeared she was right.

Her home was under attack.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

AN: HAHAHA! Bet you didn't think I'd stop it here! Anyways, a few notes. As to the Izayoi you see here, she's a kinda strong woman, or at least I like to think she is. She's not weak, or screaming in fear. They mention that she was a sweet woman, but I think that she could have a quiet authority. She would rarely need to raise her voice above it's normal tone. I think perhaps I will have her give into Inutaishou in the next chapter, or perhaps I'll frustrate them both a bit more. I don't know. Hope you're enjoying!


	4. Chapter 4: Feelings Reflected

Once Upon A Time...

By: Demonsaya

Chapter 4: Feelings Reflected

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Inutaishou heard the rumble as well. He stopped, turning and lifting his nose into the air. He could smell smoke, fire, hear screams, the footfall of people trying to escape. And a voice, achingly sweet, yelling orders in a voice filled with soft-spoken authority. He turned on his heel, beginning to move back towards the palace where his princess resided. He didn't hear her blow the whistle, but he had a nagging suspicion that many were angered by her decision that day.

He reached it and saw there was a scurry of soldiers and many of the innocents inside the burning trap were probably dying. He pulled out Tetsusaiga and looked down into the crowd. He could see Izayoi was among the soldiers, holding a katana, fighting as well as the best soldier. Another faucet of her personality shone through and he almost smiled.

The sword, now transformed seemed to pull him in the direction he needed to go. He sprinted forward, doing a full turn before sending many of the enemy soldiers flying. They were closing in on her princess. His eyes narrowed and he urged himself a bit faster, feeling the sting of arrows striking him.

Izayoi was beginning to get overwhelmed. She was tired as well. She had gotten no sleep the night before. She closed her eyes, feeling the katana slip from her hand and expected her life to end only moments later.

Instead, a warm arm wrapped around her, holding her off the ground. She wanted to look. She wanted to see if it was really him. She felt herself transfered to the grasp of another and reached towards the creature she loved. "Inutaishou-sama..." She whispered, before finally passing out.

He stood infront of the general who had her protectively in his arms and glared at the soldiers that would have killed her if he hadn't interceded. His fury was rapidly rising beyond the level of his control. She was HIS! They had no right to touch her! He lifted his sword, bringing it down. It crashed into the oncoming army and he glanced back at the general, whose expression held nothing but contempt. "Get her away from here." He said evenly. "Inside the wall. Take the rest of your soldiers and get the rest from inside the house."

Takemaru wanted to object. But he realized the futility of it when the demon raised is sword, sending another blast into the attacking army. He hesitated just long enough to catch the demon's notice.

"GET HER OUT OF HERE!" He snarled. "Do you want her to die!"

The human was sent into action. He scooped her into his arms, running towards the entrance. "Get inside the wall! Everyone! NOW!"

Inutaishou listened to them and slowly turned, looking at the oversized army. There was not just one army here. He skimmed across the heads. There were at least five. He raised Tetsusaiga, glaring at the approaching army. "Hear me." He announced, making his voice boom for effect. Sometimes, a little was enough to cause humans to turn and run in terror.

The entire army froze.

"This palace is under my protection...This is your last opportunity to leave and never return, or I will kill you all." He said evenly.

There was some nervous laughter, and a voice shouted out above it.

"Please, what can one demon do!"

Inutaishou saw the armor of the man and almost smiled. "You are one that leads these armies?"

A haughty nod.

He laughed, slidding Tetsusaiga into it's sheath. Slowly, he raised his hand to the sword on his back. "You are a fool." He sneered, hearing the sword urging him to use Gokuryuuha. He drew it from it's sheath, raising it high in the air. "Like I need your advice, bakemono." He snarled at it, bringing the sword down hard. He shuddered as the ougi blasted from the sword. It always felt like a small piece of his imortal soul was used whenever that happened.

The army watched as the giant red ball approached them. The demon had turned it's back, headinging through the wall of the palace, as if this would be enough to stop the entire army. They only thought that for a short time, as it washed over them, leaving every one of them dead in it's wake.

Inutaishou saw the great fear in everyone's eyes as he walked into the compound where the palace had once stood. Many were dead, equally as many were dying. He slid the evil sword back into it's sheath, looking at the poor souls. He reached to draw a different sword, one he rarely used, as it could only be used to bring the dead back to life. He closed his eyes, seeing every dead and dying person in his mind. He felt energy swirling around the sword and almost smiled, opening his eyes and giving it a simple wave, destroying all the pallbearers, come to deliver them to Emma-o.

Everyone stared at him in shock as people were instantly healed, those that they believed dead woke and began hugging their loved ones.

He kept a stony expression on his face and looked towards where the palace had once stood. This was one thing he could not fix, unfortunately. He did not have a magical sword that could repair their homes. He turned towards the mat the princess rested on. He began walking towards it. He saw she was still unconsious and was relieved that she did not have to see the carnage he had just created. He knelt besides her, placing two fingers upon her wrist, feeling her pulse was erratic, yet strong. Soon, more people gathered around the princess, concern covering their features.

"Izayoi-sama!"

"Princess!"

He heard the worried cries as he rested her hand against her chest. He smiled just a bit, not enough to be noticed by the humans. "She is fine." He said evenly. "Her body is physically exhausted, so she was unable to remain awake." He felt the eyes on him and he stood. "I suggest rather than gaping at me, you weigh your options and make an attempt to put a new home up." He turned towards the entryway and felt a hand on his wrist.

He froze, wondering what human dared touch him. He turned, seeing a small girl, with tears in her eyes. He stared down at her in shock as she threw her arms around his knees, hugging him tightly, tears falling down her face. "Thank you for saving everyone, mister!"

He was rendered unable to move. He sighed deeply, dropping to one knee and resting a hand on her head. Something about her made him feel weak. Her eyes were big, brown, her hair was tied up messily, her lower lip trembled. There was a strange feeling in his chest at her softly whispered words. He felt more rewarded than when he had aquired his sword, Sounga. More rewarded than when he had become the great demon of the west.

When had he become so weak when it came to humans?

Izayoi.

He glanced towards her and noticed her stirring. "Your princess wakes, young miss." He said softly. "Go greet her." He felt her release him and took his opportunity to leave while everyone else surrounded the princess.

He stood outside the palace wall, taking a shuddering breath. Why? Why did it feel good to protect humans? He heard cries of joy and knew Izayoi had finally opened her eyes. He began walking towards the forest and heard a voice stop him. He glanced behind him and saw the general. He frowned at him.

"Demon, what is your interest in Izayoi-sama!" He demanded. His dark grey eyes were angry.

He turned, looking at the man. "I do not feel the need to explain myself to you." He said evenly, his eyes dark. "You should be thanking me as that girl did. I saved your princess. I succeeded where your small army would surely have failed."

"Inutaishou-sama..."

The whisper-soft voice caused his eyes to dart back towards the entrance. He saw Izayoi standing and he looked at her, his eyes softening. How had this girl melted his heart? He saw her walking towards him and felt his muscles becoming rigid. Don't do anything stupid in front of these men that hate demons. He prayed.

She stopped directly in front of him. She felt his eyes skimming over her, finding the superficial wounds that marked her and making note of them. "Thank you, my lord. You saved our lives..."

He paused, looking down at her. He took a deep breath, noting the humans had gathered, watching them. "I must speak with you." He said softly, his eyes trying to convey the meaning of his words.

She saw the soft look on his face and nodded. "I will be there." She said softly.

He wanted to reach out, brush the wild strand of hair back, but that would do no good. Not here. Not now. He slowly, hesitantly turned from her, disappearing once again into the forest.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Izayoi saw to her people first. She watched as the soldiers threw together quick lean-to's for the families, small tents for them to reside in until the manor could be rebuilt. There had been a strange look in the demons eyes and she knew that something would happen that day. The sun began to rise over the horizon and she looked around, watching them go into their private tents till only she and Takemaru remained.

"My lady-"

"Takemaru, watch over them..." She said evenly, moving towards the exit.

He took a deep breath. "Are you going to see it?" He saw her pause and felt an ache at the strange expression on her face.

"Yes."

He stared at her in shock. "Izayoi-sama, I must implore you, do not go to it. It is a demon, a monster-"

"I love him, Takemaru." She said softly.

He froze, his pupils dialating. "What?" He whispered.

She looked at the ground, slowly leaving her childhood friend to go be with the creature she could not get out of her mind.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

When she arrived at their usual meeting place, she saw him sitting beside the water. His back was to her, but she knew that he knew it was her. She moved, sitting on the grass beside him.

He turned toward her. "Izayoi..." He said softly, his gaze softening. He opened his mouth, but her soft finger silenced him.

"Let us merely sit for now." She said softly. She felt him touch her hair, and smiled, enjoying his silent company. She knew he was right, she didn't just want him, she needed his presence. He was her livelyhood. He made her less afraid. He was her comfort, her home.

He watched the play of expressions on her face and reached down, taking her soft hand in his. He could feel there were sturdy, he knew from the way she'd weilded her sword, as though she had held one before. He smiled at the idea. "You were very skilled with a sword, my lady." He said softly.

She blushed. He had been watching her fight? She lowered her eyes demurely. "My father taught me when I was a girl. When my mother and brother died, he decided that he should teach me how to defend my home so I would not fall to the same fate."

"He would be proud." He said softly. He had never met her father, yet he knew the statement to be true. For any human woman to hold her own against hardened soldiers, it was an incredible feat, and he felt a twinge of pride in himself for picking such a woman to be his. Even if she didn't belong to him yet.

She blushed darker. His fingers traced small patterns on her hands and she hesitantely lifted her eyes to his. He wore a contemplative expression on his face, his golden eyes darkened slightly with need. A strange fire errupted in her and she dropped her eyes to the cold ground.

He silently traced his name onto her hand over and over. He wanted to make her his, but he would wait. He sensed that when she was in fact ready to be his, she would come to him. Then and only then, would he take her, mark her, mate with her. He traced her soft pink lips with his eyes and smiled slowly. "Izayoi..." He said softly. Her blushing face lifted and dark brown eyes met his. "You are very precious to me." He admitted, brushing her hair back carefully. "I want for you to be careful on your way back to the manor. If people knew..." He lowered her gaze. "what you were to me, they would attack you...that would kill me."

She stared at him silently. "You wish to have my body." She said softly, her heart throbbing. She would not give him just this. He would not touch her if it was her body alone.

"I want you to be my mate." He said softly, releasing her and looking into the water. "I would not have you and cast you aside. When I make you mine, you will be mine." He said softly.

When, not if. She stared at his profile then she looked into the water. "Aren't you taking a bit for granted, my lord, you are assuming that you will have me, when I don't recall having blew the whistle yet."

He smiled, looking towards her, his eyes almost glowing. "Not yet. But I believe you will."

"How can you know for certain?"

He cupped her face in his hand, forcing her gaze back to his. He leaned forward, pressing a gentle, coaxing kiss to her lips. He felt her hands go to his face and smiled a bit, tapping his tounge to her lips, requesting entry. The soft petals parted easily, giving him all the permission he needed. He felt a growl rumble through his chest and slid his arms around her, pulling her into his lap, deepening the kiss.

Izayoi felt as though she was on fire. He was caressing her lovingly, possessively through her kimono, his lips leaving hers, trailing down her neck, making her whimper as they found her pulse, kissing it, licking it. She gasped when he nipped her collarbone lightly. She had to pull away, he had to put some space between them, lest her resolve weaken and she begged him to make love to her. Yet, she couldn't find it in herself to do so.

Inutaishou felt himself reaching the brinks of his control and gently pushed her away, looking into her lust filled eyes. He felt a stir of triumph and smiled at her. "I am certain..." He said softly, caressing her face gently.

She saw the triumph in his eyes and felt humiliated. He had proven to her how weak she was in his presence. She lowered her gaze, tears welling in her eyes. She fought to will them away, but her will had been shattered. She put her hands to her face, beginning to cry.

Inutaishou froze. Why was she crying? He felt all of his arrogance flee him and he caught her by her arms, looking into her tear-filled eyes. She looked so miserable, humiliated, his heart bled. He began to gently brush them away. He kissed each tear, feeling as though his heart was clenching. "My lady, please, I beg of you...do not weep..." He saw the sadness on her face and felt her arms go around his chest suddenly, and her face was pressed into his shoulder.

"You're so cruel!" She whispered fiercely. "Forcing me to remember how powerless I am in your presence..." She felt his hands gently soothing her back and smiled weakly. "Forcing me to realize how little I can resist your kisses..."

He embraced her as she cried into his shoulder. "I am sorry..." He whispered.

"I love you." She whispered, feeling him stiffen and wondered idly if she hadn't ruined it. If he would leave her here, broken and needy.

Her softly spoken words caused him to stiffen. How could this be? He knew she wanted him, he new she cared, but this? He moved his hands to her shoulders, pushing her away so he could see her eyes. He searched them, seeing fear, exhaustion, and...there it was...warmth, love, compassion. He closed his eyes, smiling faintly. He gently brushed the remaining tears from her cheeks and kissed her chastely. "Do not fear, Izayoi..." He murmured. "I shall not cast you aside because of the depth of your feelings." He said softly, caressing her face.

She stared at him in amazement and saw, for the first time, the love that she felt for him reflected in his eyes. She trembled, and a teary smile turned up the corners of her mouth.

His eyes suddenly became very serious. "My lady, you must tell no one of your feelings for me, other humans would not understand."

She looked down. "I am afraid I already let it slip to...Takemaru." She admitted, shyly. "He was trying to stop me from coming to you..." She looked up at him, blushing. She saw worry in his eyes and tilted her head to the side. "My lord?"

He searched for words to explain his thoughts. "Izayoi...I have seen what becomes of humans and demons that mate and let the world know. I have seen how the world treats the hanyou that comes from the union..." He lowered his head. "Before I met you, I thought demons mating with humans was unnatural...Humans find it sickening, and the child..." He took a deep breath. "My lady, the child will be treated cruelly by those that are not like him." He paused. "That is why we must keep our feelings unknown to others." He said softly. "And when we do mate, you must be hidden until the child is born."

She searched his eyes. "Can't we run away, my lord?" She asked softly. "Can't you and I just disappear?" She saw the futility of it and a tear rolled down her face. "Why can't we?"

He gently brushed the tear away with the pad of his thumb. "Because, my lady, as much as I need you and want you, right now, your people need you more." He said softly, brushing the hair from her face. He stood. "I must go, but I shall return." He promised. He paused, seeing the whistle just barely under her slightly rumpled kimono. His eyes softened and he pulled her to her feet, straightening the kimono carefully. "Remember, my lady, when you are ready, when you want me, use it, I will be at your side as fast as I can."

She looked at him, her hands shaking. "My lord..."

He stepped back, looking up at the bright sun. "Be careful." He said softly. "Some men have a hard time letting go of the things they care about." He caressed her face one final time and turned from her.

She backed away from him slowly, and then walked from the clearing, leaving him alone in the clearing.

He listened to her leave and felt an ache in his heart. Why did he have to meet her now? Why when many go their whole lives without finding the one they're meant to be with? And more importantly, why a human? He put his head in his hands, taking a shuddering breath. Why now, when both of them stood the risk of losing everything, when he could lose the one thing that he would die to protect?

Her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

AN: Not over by a long shot. I think there are going to be a few more chapters in this. You know, I almost had them mate in the last chapter. I think It's better this way. For those of you who have seen the third movie, or at least the opening scene, you have a clue of what progresses after this, but I'm not going to elaborate. I figure there may be four more chapters after this. Hope you've enjoyed everything to this point.


	5. Chapter 5: A Forbidden Love

Once Upon a Time...

By: DemonSaya

Chapter 5: A Forbidden Love

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It took them all about a year to rebuild the palace to it's former glory. They had not been attacked since the last time, and for that Izayoi was relieved. Periodically, she would leave, walking down to the hot spring where she and her love had last seen each other. Each time, she would find a small trinket waiting for her. Ivory combs, new kimonos, jewelery.

She flushed as gifts were showered upon her, and she was so tied up in her own private world, she never noticed the growing resentment on her childhood friends face.

Takemaru's resentment for her grew with each day, watching her looking to the sky, watching the horizon, looking into the trees, as though she were hoping to merely catch a glimpse of him. She could not love him, a human, her general who had always tried to protect her. Yet, she could love that creature, that mononoke.

She was always waiting for him.

Izayoi walked through her new home, inspecting it. It was lovely, but there was a coldness to it that felt foreign to her. She often escaped the palace, walking through the forest alone. She frequently bathed in the hotsprings, avoiding the use of her private bath.

In fact, on this particular evening, she was walking towards the clearing where she'd first met the demon to bathe. Takemaru had followed her, and she knew he was there to prevent the demon from coming along and taking advantage. She dipped her toe in the water, discarding her kimono. The early spring air bit her skin and she quickly dived into the water, enjoying the heat. She began her bath, and sighed. She gave a half-turn and saw Takemaru watching her. She flushed in anger. "TAKEMARU!" She shouted, furious. Her body was not for his eyes!

He jumped. Quickly, he forced his eyes away.

It was too late. She ordered him to leave her. She would probably have him executed if he didn't comply with her wishes. So he turned and left her there.

She sunk into the water, closing her eyes, going back to her last encounter with the demon here. His heated kisses had weakened her knees, taught her how little control she had over herself when it came to him. Unknowingly, as she reminissed, her fingers began moving against her own skin. She idly traced patterns on her stomach, then moved her hand upwards, clasping the whistle that rested between her breasts. She stared at it and wondered idly if she was ready. She missed him. That brief period when they saw each other more often, where he was within the reach of her voice. Slowly, she lifted the whistle to her lips and blew into it gently.

She kept it there, her free hand quickly stroking a fire in herself. She closed her eyes, wishing, praying that he could hear it. She blew the whistle again, her urgency growing. She needed him there. She needed him with her.

She didn't have to wait long.

He arrived, finding her immersed in the water, one hand at the cleft of her legs, the other holding the whistle to her lips. The erotic sight caused a shudder. He dropped to his knees, casting aside his armor and winding his arms around her shoulders. He saw her stop, the whistle falling from her lips.

She turned towards him, standing waist deep in the water. "My lord..." She whispered. "I need you..." She whispered.

His heart pounded in his chest and he slowly shed his clothing, walking into the water with her. He remained silent, gathering her into his arms. "I knew you would call me..." He said softly. "That you would want me like this, as nature made us..." He captured her lips, running his hands down her sides, caressing the soft flesh. "You are perfect, Iyazoi..." He whispered. "I have never seen anything as perfect as you..."

She stared up at him, curiously lifting her hands to his chest. The muscles were pronounced, yet not bulky. She blushed faintly, lifting her eyes to his. His eyes were gentle and all her hesitancy was suddenly gone. She began to curiously explore him with her fingertips.

He closed his eyes, stopping her as his need began to overwhelm him. He scooped her into his arms, laying her against the rocks gently, his eyes searching, holding hers. He touched her beneath the water and watched as her breath shuddered from her. He kept her hands encased in one of his as he gave her everything he could, before he finally gave her himself.

Their union was sweet bliss and continued on until it culminated in complete rapture, leaving the pair breathless, laying in each others arms.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Takemaru glared at the woman he loved. His breath rasped from him and he clenched his hand into a tight fist. She had sex with that...that THING! He felt his breath rasping in and out of him and watched in fury as the pair cuddled afterwards.

"I love you, my lord..." She said softly. She looked up into his gold eyes and saw a contented smile on his face. His eyes met hers and she felt his hand gently caress her shoulder. She saw his feelings in his eyes and gave a faint smile, thinking that maybe it was okay if he didn't respond to her.

Suddenly, the demon lord caught a different scent. The general. The other man who loved her. He sat up, angry that someone had been watching their display of intimacy. He grabbed her yukata, wrapping it around her gently. "We are being watched..." He said softly. "Your general."

She felt anger grab her. "Takemaru..." She whispered, irritation filling her. She had told him to return to the house. He had ignored her wish. She tied it around her waist and climbed from the water, calling him to her. "Takemaru, I know you're there!"

He walked through the brush, glaring at the demon. "How dare you touch the princess! You have spoiled her, now she may never be married!"

Inutaishou left the water, pulling his pants on, glaring at the human. "You know nothing, human." He said evenly. "The princess is married, now." He saw the fear on the humans face and glared at him. "To me."

Izayoi looked down, not meeting either of their gazes. "Please, Takemaru, return to the palace, I will be along later..." She slowly lifted her gaze, looking at her old friend. "If you're my friend at all, Takemaru, do this for me. You said you wanted me happy..."

He froze, his hands shaking. "My lady-"

"Go, please!" She said, turning away from him. She watched him stagger backwards then run from her. When he was gone, she looked at the ground, tears filling her eyes. "He used to be my friend, my lord..." She tried to explain.

He cupped the back of her head, pulling her close. "Do not feel the need to explain your actions to me, Izayoi. I know you are in love with me, not him." He leaned down, kissing her lips lightly before releasing her. "You should return to the palace. I shall call upon you later." He paused, resting his hand against her stomach. He lifted his eyes to hers. "None of my seed have taken root, Izayoi, I suppose we shall have to try again later."

She blushed, lowering her eyes. "My lord, you speak bluntly..."

"I do not sugar coat what I say, princess. I speak honestly. And in doing so, I tell you, you are my mate. Until you or I die, you are mine, and..." He scooped up her hand, pulling it to his bare chest. "I am yours." He said softly. He watched her lips turn up into a small smile and leaned down, gently kissing her. "Now, go my lady." He said, helping her finish dressing. When they were done, putting all their clothes back on, he pulled her into a brief embrace. "I look forward to our next encounter, my wife."

She blushed, looking up at him. "A-anata..." She said softly, smiling at him. She kissed him quickly then began to head for the palace.

He watched her go, knowing from now on, it was not going to be as easy. Someone knew she was his mate. Someone had seen them share bodies, expressing their love in physical form. He sighed, cursing human curiosity. Cursing himself for not taking her some place more secluded, some place they would not have been seen.

He bent down, putting his armor back on. As he did so, an arrow struck a nearby tree. He glared in the direction the offending thing came from and watched Takemaru emerge from the trees. He arched an eyebrow. "Human, I could kill you before you take another breath.

Takemaru glared at him. "You took advantage of the princess's kind nature!" He snarled. "You should die!"

Inutaishou looked at the human, taking a deep breath. "I suggest you run, not walk back to the palace, because if the princess beats you back, I have a distinct feeling that her...kind nature will be snapped and she will probably attack you like a small wildcat." The image tickled his funny bone and he grinned. "In fact, perhaps I should detain you, just so I can watch the event take place." His grin vanished as the human notched another arrow in his bowstring. "I see my wonderful sense of humor has not changed your mind." He sighed heavily. "Just so you know, the knowledge that you are her friend is the only think keeping me from killing you."

"Thank god for her friendship, then, because that mean's I'll be able to send you back to hell where you belong!"

"I think not." He said, transforming into his giant dog form. He picked up the small human in his teeth, gripping his armor delicately, feeling him fighting, sword drawn, slashing his jaw, stabbing him repeatedly, trying to get free. He carried the human back to the palace, dropping him at Izayoi's feet. He couldn't speak, due to the pain in his face.

Izayoi watched as her husband turned quickly into his humanoid form and ran towards him, seeing the blood pouring from his face. "My lord!" She gasped, staring at the painful looking wounds. She looked down at Takemaru, who was scrambling to his feet, sword still drawn. "Why, Takemaru!" She cried.

He saw the sadness on her face and glared at the demon. "Because IT has what you will never give to me!" He cried. Many people in the courtyard were looking from the princess to Takemaru, to the demon who had saved them many times. "You LOVE THIS THING!"

She took a step backwards. "Don't call him that." She said softly. She gently took the demons arm and led him into the palace, towards her room. She left the door open, filling a basin with water, and then grabbing some cloths. She saw he was seated on the floor and knelt before him, gently cleaning the blood from his face. "I am sorry about Takemaru, he's really not a bad person."

He met her eyes, merely looking at her face. "I did not think our next encounter would be so soon after our last, my lady..." He said softly.

Servants passed the room, peering in as the princess gently tended to the 'monster'. They could see her obvious feelings shining in her eyes. Although some were uncomfortable having something like him in the house, some were almost relieved that the princess had chosen to wed someone as strong as he was. They would be well protected for many years.

Day had long since broken and as it passed, the princess did not leave the room, chosing instead to tend to the demon. As darkness fell, a servant brought the pair a modest dinner. They ate in silence, until the palace had gone dark and silent.

Inutaishou moved closer to his wife, gently caressing her face. "My lady..." He said softly. "May I borrow your lap?"

She looked at him in surprise, then, a small smile lifted the corners of her mouth and she moved to the edge of her bed, allowing him to rest his head against her thighs. She saw the peaceful expression on his face and gently caressed his hair. It was beautiful, silver, swept high upon his head, tied with a black leather thong. "My lord, why did you pick me back then?" It had been three and a half years since they first met by that spring, and now they were married, by his terms alone.

"I do not know." He said, smiling faintly. "I think it had something to do with the kindness you showed me. No human has ever tried to save me before. I think even in spite of me protecting you, saving you that once, in the end, you're still saving me." He said. "Before you, I would constantly wander. I had no home. You are my home now." He shifted, putting his arms around her legs.

She felt tears fill her eyes at his sweet words. "Anata..." She whispered softly. She bent over his head, embracing him gently. "Anata..."

She saw Takemaru standing in the doorway, fury in his eyes. Hurt filled her and she realized that her childhood friend was gone. All that was left was this shell of him, filled with jealousy and anger.

"My lady..." He said, his voice thick with sarcasm. "It has a guest."

Inutaishou lifted his head, sniffing the air. He stood slowly, leaving the room. "I must see to this..." He said softly. It was his son. Sesshoumaru. His heir to an empty title, an empty life, filled with no joy. He slid the door closed behind him, pinning Takemaru down with his eyes. "You may remove yourself from her doorway." He said icily, walking from the palace, finding his son standing outside, his golden eyes annoyed. "Sesshoumaru." He said evenly.

"Father."

"Why are you here."

Inutaishou felt something attach to it's neck and slapped his hand down over it. He pulled it away, finding the flea demon there. His eyes narrowed a bit. "Myoga?"

"My lord, Ryokotsusei is gaining too much power. The lesser demons are unable to keep him in check. Sesshoumaru failed against him. It rests upon you, now, my lord!"

He looked towards his son, noting that there were several rather severe injuries. Blood soaked his clothing. His armor was broken in several places. He felt a twinge of concern, walking towards his son.

His son backed away. "Don't come near me father. While you were playing around with your human, I have been practically running the western lands myself!"

Inutaishou slapped the demon, sending him spilling to the ground. "Do not overestimate your position. You are not a great demon yet. You are still my son, and you are still beneath me in power." He took a shuddering breath. "Yes, you are my son." He said evenly. He picked the much younger demon up, throwing him over his shoulder and carrying him into the shed where once he himself had been kept. He saw the demon ward on it and summoned a servant. "Open this, summon Izayoi."

"I will not be sewed up by your human!" He shouted, but obviously was in no situation to get away from his father.

"Shut up. I will tend to you myself." He snarled. Roughly, he dropped his son on the straw pallet. His wife arrived shortly, and after slapping Myoga off herself, she noted the young demon's condition.

"My lord?"

"My son." He said evenly. He looked towards her. "He's injured." He explained, beginning to tend to the arrogant young demon.

She nodded shortly, then left, returning with several servants carrying basins of water, others with cleaning cloths.

The demon cleaned and healed his sons wounds himself. Izayoi soon crew so tired, she fell asleep in the corner, exhausted from the entire day. "The dragon did this to you?"

"Are you sure you can defeat him yourself?" Sesshoumaru sneared. "With this new weakness of yours!"

"I care not for humans. I care for Izayoi." He explained, looking towards his mate. "One day, my son you will understand. You will see the things that human women have over demon ones. She will sire my offspring." He returned his eyes to his son. "One day, you too will encounter a human who you develop a weakness for."

"I am not like you, father."

He almost smiled. "Oh, son, you're more like me than you may think." He said softly, finishing his minstrations and then changed the topic. "Tell me the dragons powers."

Sesshoumaru frowned. "He has scales that could not be cut. Not by sword, not by claw, and he fires lightening from his mouth." The boy took a deep breath. "I...barely scratched it." He admitted.

Inutaishou frowned deeply. "Then only one thing will work on this thing." He lowered his eyes, wondering if he would survive the encounter. He glanced towards his wife, going towards her, lifting her into his arms. "Remain here tonight. Your wounds should finish healing by tomorrow."

"In the shed!"

Inutaishou glared at his son. "Yes, here. I have stayed here before myself, incase you don't remember it."

The demon watched as his father closed the door on him and ran up to it, slamming his fists against it. "Father! Let me out of here!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Inutaishou sat up for a long time that evening, listening to his wife's soft breaths. She began to stir as the sun rose over the horizon. He moved towards her, kissing her, calling her to him. She responded easily, her arms going around his neck. When she was completely awake, he took her once again, his kisses smothering her cries.

When it was over, she looked at him, her face soft. "My lord...am I?" She asked, feeling his hand gently caressing her abdomen. She saw the pleased expression on his face and her heart lodged in her throat.

"Yes, Iyazoi. You are." He moved down, kissing her flat somach. "I wish that I could be here during the whole of your pregnancy..." He felt her stiffen and lifted his eyes to her face. There was a fear there and he smiled sadly. "I am sorry, I must leave soon." He said. "I cannot allow this dragon to go unchecked. I must stop him."

"When must you go?" She caressed his hair, her face sad.

"I will train for a month before I go. Something like this must be done with care. It will take me three months after that to reach it..." He saw the look of sadness on her face and kissed her gently. "It will go by quickly, my lady. I swear it, and I shall leave Myoga here to keep you company."

"I am afraid that Takemaru might try to stop you from returning."

He gave her a serious face. "Iyazoi, look at me." When her brown eyes met his gold ones, he caressed her face. "My lady, hell itself could not stop me from coming back to you."

She blinked a tear away, sniffling slightly. "But what if you should die?"

He moved up her body, kissing her lips, looking deep into her eyes. "I will not, not before I see you again." He promised. "The dragon may harm me, but I shall do farm more harm to it."

She threw her arms around him, tears falling down her face. "I will miss you, my lord..."

He smiled a bit. "My lady, I am not gone yet." He said softly.

She sniffled, nodding.

"Let's enjoy this time, before I go off and battle, alright?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

AN: End of the chapter. One to go, now. Last one'll probably be pretty long. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Fluffy will be around a bit more frequently, since I think he goes with his father to battle Ryokotsusei. Anyways, next chapter should be up shortly. Love you all to pieces! Oh, and a NOTE: Takemaru, from what my husband says was either a Shogun (Warlord), or a Daimyo (Kinda a upper level politician). I call him general, which can be an alternate translation for Shogun.


End file.
